1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire changing assemblies and support structures therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a new mobile tire changing assembly that includes structure such that the tire changer is supported from the tailgate of a vehicle and supported in a static position while changing a tire away from a shop or residence in which the tire change would otherwise be secured to the floor.
Tire changing assemblies are tools utilized to remove and replace a tire from a wheel rim. These assemblies come in various levels of sophistication and cost, ranging from the simple hand actuated models for a do-it-yourselfers to the elaborate, automated assemblies for replacing tires on a commercial scale. The more elaborate and expensive tire changers generally accommodate larger wheel sizes and have measures to prevent damage to the wheel during tire removal and installation. However, for the average do-it-yourselfer and home mechanics several simple tire changing mechanism are available in the art that allow for changing one's own tires.
Tire changers generally support a single wheel and tire in a horizontal position, whereby the tool includes a bead breaker tool and a tire mount/demount bar. The wheel and tire are secured to an upstanding post or adjacent to the tool as the bead breaker tool presses on the tire at the interface between the tire and wheel after the tire has been deflated. This “breaks” the bead, or separates the rim and tire along the bead of the tire and allows the tire and wheel to be separated. After removal, a replacement tire is pressed onto the rim and the tire and the mount/demount bar is used to work the bead of the replacement tire over the rim of the wheel. Lubrication of the bead is generally required as the bar is used to fold the tire bead over the rim, wherein the tool is worked along the perimeter of the wheel until the tire is completely positioned between the opposing rims of the wheel. The tire can then be inflated and balanced prior to installation on the vehicle.
Tire changing tools of this type are known in the art and provide a handy tool for home mechanics, wherein personal vehicle tires and recreational/race vehicle tires can be changed without professional assistance. However, in order to properly operate the tool and replace the tire, the center post of the tool has to be statically mounted to the ground or to another support. Otherwise the tool supporting the wheel will rotate as the user is attempting to mount or dismount the tire, which will be counter to his objectives and work against his actions. Because of this, most users fasten the tool to the ground or secure the tire changer assembly to a fixed support.
A need therefore arises for the traveling mechanic and for the user who needs to change tires in the field, either during competition, track days, or when away from civilization (e.g. traveling or in military situations). The tire changer assembly of the present invention contemplates an assembly that is much like that of the art, however one that is mountable to a vehicle. The changer of the present invention is mountable to the tailgate receiver of a vehicle such that the center post of the tool does not move when changing a tire on a wheel, allowing swift and efficient changing of a tire away from a shop where the tool would otherwise be secured to the ground.
Specifically, the present invention is a tire changing assembly comprising a center post for supporting a wheel therefrom, a wheel perch and demount bar, and a bead breaker tool. The base of the center post comprises an elongated trailer hitch receiver post that is adapted to directly connect to a trailer hitch receiver or be supported by an L-shaped support assembly connected to the trailer hitch receiver. The L-shaped support assembly is an adjustable assembly comprising an upper vertical member and a lower horizontal member connected at a junction at their apex. The lower member supports the base of the center post away from the vehicle, while the upper member slidably fastens to the trailer hitch receiver via a receiver insert. Overall, the changer assembly allows a user to mount and dismount tires from wheels while traveling or in a remote location, wherein the vehicle trailer hitch receiver is used as a support for the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to tire changing assemblies. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to larger, static tire changing tools and tire supports that are supported by the hitch of a vehicle. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,354 to Callas, which discloses a bead breaker tool that is mountable to an all-terrain vehicle and provides a user with a means to separate the bead of a tire from the wheel rim in remote locations. The device comprises an elongated base that is positioned on a flat surface of the vehicle, an upwardly extending post, and a slidable bead breaker support arm having a bead breaker implement pivotable therefrom. The Callas device provides a portable assembly suitable for collapsing the beads of heavy traction tires while in the field, wherein simple hand tools would be otherwise cumbersome or difficult to use with tires of this type. The Callas device allows a user to break the bead of the tire, but fails to contemplate a means of dismounting and re-mounting a tire thereon. The present invention contemplates a complete tire removal and installation assembly that is attachable to the tailgate receiver of a vehicle.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,755 to Tornga, which discloses an assembly for mounting and demounting motorcycle tires from wheel rims, whereby the assembly comprises an “X” shaped base mountable onto a support surface, a spindle, and a mount/demount bar attachable to the spindle. The bar includes mounting and demounting tangs, whereby the bar is attached to the spindle after a wheel and tire have also been placed onto the spindle. The user can then rotate the bar to remove or mount the tire on the wheel. the tools may be wall mounted so that the spindle is horizontal, whereafter the tool also serves a dual purpose of allowing the user to balance the wheel on the spindle. While providing a unique, wall-mounted assembly for mounting and demounting a motorcycle tire, the Tornga device fails to disclose a means for secure the assembly to a trailer hitch receiver or utilizing the device along the rear of a parked vehicle. The Tornga device is mounted to a vertical wall or a flat surface to prevent the assembly from rotating while in use. By contrast, the present invention utilizes a trailer hitch sleeve that engages a trailer hitch receiver to statically support the device while in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,998 to Van Dusen discloses a vehicle hitch mounted tire carrier for supporting a spare tire along the rear of a vehicle. The device comprises a cantilever construction having an elongated arm with a tire mounting structure and a bracket for pivotably securing the arm to a trailer hitch sleeve. The arm is normally in an upright condition while the sleeve engages the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle. A lever-controlled cinch is provided for articulating the arm downward and thereby rotating the spare tire from the vehicle and to the ground to dismount the same or to allow clearance for the vehicle rear lift gate. The Van Dusen device provides a structure that supports a wheel and tire from a tailgate; however it fails to contemplate a means to removing and mounting a tire to a wheel rim using a structure supported by a vehicle. The Van Dusen device is a novel spare tire mount for a hitch-equipped vehicle.
Similar to the Van Dusen device is U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,265 to Grudek. Grudek discloses a spare tire carrier that supports a spare tire at an angle such that the vehicle approach angle at the end of the vehicle is not compromised by an otherwise horizontal spare tire support. The carrier comprises a hitch anchor mounted to the tow hitch receiver of the vehicle and an L-shaped carrier that is angularly supported with respect to the hitch anchor. A lower shoulder bar supports the carrier and a support spare tire at an angle relative to the hitch anchor, providing clearance along the outer portions of the vehicle so as not to interfere with shrubbery or earth during steep vehicle descents or ascents. Similar to the Van Dusen device, the Grudek devices fails to contemplate a tire changing apparatus. The Grudek device provides a novel spare tire attachment that incorporates the trailer hitch receiver, but does not provide a user with a tool to remove or replace a tire from a vehicle wheel.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,285 to Steelman discloses a swing-away rack for a spare tire that includes a support member supporting the spare tire that is hingedly connected to a vehicle hitch mount assembly. The device enables the spare tire support to be pivoted away from the rear of the vehicle to make clearance for the swing path of the vehicle tailgate door. The Steelman device secures to a tailgate and is associated with wheels and tires; however the Steelman device fails to provide a means of mounting and demounting a tire from a vehicle wheel using an assembly supported by the vehicle tailgate. The present invention contemplates several support structures for a tire changing tool, whereby the support structures attach to the vehicle tailgate.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing tire changing devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.